1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to medical beds and, more particularly, to adjustable side rails for use with medical beds.
2. Background of Related Art
Adjustable beds are used in both home care and in more formalized medical settings, e.g., hospital rooms. Adjustable beds generally include a fixed frame, adjustable leg assemblies supporting the fixed frame, and an articulating bed frame coupled to the fixed frame and configured to support a mattress thereon. The adjustable leg assemblies permit height adjustment of the fixed frame relative to the floor, while the articulating bed frame is selectively articulatable to orient the patient in a desired position, e.g., a lying position, a sitting position, etc. Thus, adjustable beds can be adapted for use in various different configurations, depending on the setting, e.g., home care or hospital, the condition of the patient, treatment protocol, or other factors.
In some instances, it is necessary to provide side rails on either or both sides of the bed. However, because not all situations call for either or both side rails, it is desirable that the side rails be capable of being readily installed and removed or that the side rails be adjustable between a use position and a storage position.